The Workshop Hunter
by sandewrpally
Summary: The Hunters of the Workshop are an enigma to most of the current Hunters and Huntresses. Gideon Ashford hopes to make his own path with a little help from a red Reaper.


**The Workshop Hunters**

 **A RWBY X Bloodbourne crossover/AU**

* * *

Prologue

 _The Hunters and Huntresses of the Workshop are considered legend by most of the populace. They were there at the beginning of the last great war between the four kingdoms, and swiftly put an end to the fighting. To some the Workshop is seen as saviors of Remnant, to others they remain suspicious of this secular and secretive group. Few know of the members of the Workshop, but each remain a legend and inspiration to the current and past generations of hunters and huntresses. The four Workshop hunters are:_

 _Gherman the First Hunter_

 _Gherman is the head of the Workshop hunters. The founder and leader of the Workshop he has trained few in his arts of the Hunt. He is seen as incredibly powerful and wise, often forgoing violence in place of a more peaceful solution. In battle the First Hunter is one if not the most skilled hunters on Remnant. He was one of the leading figures in brokering a peace between the four kingdoms, despite not having any allegiance to any of them. From the few that know of him the First Hunter is a man willing to put people in a difficult position, but offers guidance and solutions at the same time. He is shown an immense amount of respect from both the old and new hunters and huntresses._

 _Eileen the Crow_

 _Eileen is the second of the Workshop hunters. She is known as the crow for her unique style of clothing, though she herself often refers that the crow is more than it seems. She was the first student of Gherman, and was there when the Workshop hunters stepped onto the world stage. She as seen as the spiritual leader of the Workshop, often called upon to perform the rites of the workshop when Gherman is otherwise occupied. She is the more well-known huntress of the workshop, as she is often employed to hunt down rouge hunters and huntresses from any of the kingdoms. This has earned her the tittle of the 'Crow Queen' though many of the non-criminal element see it as a form of respect for the second of the workshop hunters._

 _Gascoigne the Father_

 _Gascoigne the Father is another of the second generation of workshop hunters. He is often seen with his wife and two children thus the title of the father. He retired from the Workshop after his dear friend and partner Henryk passed from old age. He still maintains work by aiding in the town defenses, but mostly keeps himself busy by experimenting with new weapons and other forms of Workshop etiquette. He is seen as the leading fighter of the Workshop even years after his retirement. In his own words 'The Workshop gave me a chance to live, to bring peace to others. Would be a shame to let those skills go to waste eh?'_

 _Simon the Archer_

 _Simon is the lesser known of his peers. From what can be gathered he is the shadow of the Workshop, gathering intelligence and working with others like him through the network he has created. In the criminal underworld he is seen as a major thorn in their side as Simon is a known benefactor for those in proper authority. Simon, unlike the other three workshop hunters, is more of a mystery. Not much can be gathered about him as he has kept out of the public eye since the beginning. From what can be gathered he is kind and respectful to all, even going so far as to teach outlying villages in case of grim attacks._

 _These four individuals make up the Workshop Hunters. When asked why the Workshop only had one team Gherman's response was this._

" _The Workshop Hunters were formed to be the basis of the modern-day huntsman. I have no desire to spread my singular way of thinking as I believe each kingdom must form their own students, traditions and respect. We will always be here in one form or another. To Each hunter and huntress I implore you to find your own path in life, your own way."_

 _Gherman, The First Hunter_

"Ruby!"  
The young girl who had been reading quickly shut the book in front of her. She was short with black hair and red tinges. Her outfit consisted of reds and blacks, though the cloak she had was once her mothers. Moving the book back to her nightstand she went and met her father and sister in the kitchen. Ruby saw that dinner had been laid out. Taking her normal seat her uncle, Qrow Branwen, also took his usual seat. As they dug in Qrow motioned to get their attention.

"So I got some news for all of you."

"Oh?" questioned Tiayang.

"Gherman is coming to patch for a visit."

This got the girls attention. "Granpa Gherman is coming here?" Asked Yang while Ruby looked on in shock.

"Yep. He's also bringing his son with him too."

Ruby finally shook herself out of her dazed state. "He is?" asked Ruby in wonderment. Both of the adult men chuckled at the starstruck look she had in her eyes. Gherman's son, a Gidion Ashford after his mother, was one of Ruby's only true friend outside of the family. In the few times they had met both him and ruby had quickly become the best of friends, much to Yang's chagrin. Already Ruby was bounding with nervous excitement at the thought of her friend coming for a visit. Qrow continued before Ruby sped out the door to find them.

"They'll be here tomorrow. Till then you'll need to think about what to do with him when he does get here."

As the girl quickly ate everything on her plate and left Tiayang looked at his brother-in-law with barely contained mirth. "You just sentenced that poor boy to Ruby didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deadpanned Qrow back. In truth Qrow was happy to see that Gherman's son got along so great with his niece. Both were anti-social to a degree, though Gidion had more common sense at least. He was also happy to see his old mentor after a couple years, though he knew whatever Gherman was coming for was not a social visit entirely. Turning back towards Yang he noticed that the other sister felt a little left out so he decided to let her have some fun as well.

"Grandma Ashford is coming along as well. Aren't you interested to hear more stories from her?" Qrow questioned. He knew Maria hated that nickname, but said nothing about it because she didn't want to disappoint the kids. In a way Gherman and Maria were like grandparents to the two sisters even though they were not related by blood. Though Gidion was the same age as Ruby he showed more maturity than a lot of children his age. Along with a peculiar sort of childishness that he had come to associate with his old mentor.

Taking a drink from his flask Qrow relaxed for a little while. No doubt Oz would be sending him on another mission soon. It would be good to see Simon again after their last mission together.

* * *

 **The next day**

To say the young Ruby was excited would be an understatement. She was going to see Granpa Gherman and Grandma Ashford after a couple of years. She was also going to see Gidion again. While she had some friends from signal Gidion was a type of kindred spirit, though Ruby herself did not realize it yet. The last time they had been together they had been imagining their lives as a hunter and huntress. Even Yang was involved in their play as team RYG. Looking back over the road Ruby noticed a group of three making their way towards the house. Taking the spyglass that she had received as a gift from Grandpa Gherman she looked and saw that it was them.

Rushing out she noticed that a boy that was a hair taller than her was running at the same speed towards her. Pushing her legs even faster she collided with Gidion, though he took the tackle/hug well enough.

"Hey Ruby." Said Gidion after he regained his breath from the hit he took. He could feel her mumbling against his coat and tipped his head in confusion "What did you say?"

"I said" Ruby said after she raised her head from his chest "It good to see you again."

"If you two lovebirds are done" German spoke up "I would like to see the rest of the family."

"Oh of course!" replied Ruby while dragging Gidion along at an absurd pace though he was still able to keep up with her. The two adults chuckled at the two leading them towards the rest of the family. The rest of them were waiting outside of the front door and were waving at the approaching group. Qrow was the first to step forward and hug Gherman, a rare display of affection from the huntsman.

"Good to see you old man." After a moment had passed.

"Hmph. You're no spring Chicken either Qrow."

Both men chuckled as a woman came to give Qrow a hug herself. "Good to see you too Grandma Ashford." Instantly he could feel the killing intent from the woman who proceeded to look at Qrow with an expression akin to bloody murder. Before she could respond Yang has come to see Maria who dropped the murder for happiness at the young girls attempt to get her attention. Taking the young girls hand Maria let Yang lead her towards the house to tell Maria all about the recent events. Qrow shook off the feeling of murder, not exactly sure if he was lucky or not to have such a good relationship with the wife of the First Hunter. He could hear Gherman chuckling beside him.

"You know how much she hates that name." Qrow merely shrugged as he led Gherman to the house where he resided with the rest of the family. Tiayang greeted them as they made their way to the seats to discuss various topics. As Gherman relaxed Qrow couldn't hold in his mirthful comment. "I'm surprised Gidion allowed Ruby to drag him off like that."

Gherman and Maria both chuckled at that "I would say he was just as excited to see our young Rose as much as she was." Replied Gherman who laughed at the expression Yang and Tiayang gave at the laughing hunters and huntress. It had been a….difficult night for the two with Ruby bounding off the walls in excitement.

* * *

 **Ruby**

After going through the list of activities that she had planned, despite Gidions grumbling the young hunter and huntresses in training were leaning on a tree next to each other. She was glad to have Gidion for the day. Several times he had exclaimed that she was crazy but went along with her anyway. She honestly could not ask for a better friend.

"Still awake Ruby?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it's just last time we had a day like this you fell asleep against this very tree."

Ruby quickly looked at her friend who was smirking at her in amusement. "That was one time!" she replied in a squeak. Both of them glared at each other before they broke down in laughter. After settling down, they both leaned back against the tree. After a few minutes Ruby spoke up again with a question.

"Where are you going to go after your training is done with Granpa Gherman?"

"Beacon." the ashen haired youth instantly replied. "I plan on going to beacon. Hopefully with you and Yang."

"That would be awesome." Muttered Ruby who had a slight dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"What are you training in weapon wise?"

"OH! Qrow is starting to train me using a scythe. I can't wait to make my own high powered sniper scythe!"

"What a coincidence. Dad is training me to use a scythe and mom is training me to use the rakuyou."

"So we can be scythe buddies?"

The ashen haired youth tapped his chin is amusement while Ruby waited anxiously for his response. After deciding that he prevent the mood from souring he gave a grin and stood. Reaching a hand towards Ruby he lifted her with ease, then brought out the throwing knives that he always seemed to carry on him. Handing one to ruby and taking another one out he talked while making some carving on a tree.

"How bout we make it official?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby as she looked at what he was doing.

"Workshop hunters often carve symbols into their weapons to signify a bond with a weapon or person. I say we make our own bond mark."

Looking back at the tree Ruby could see the outlines of two scythes carved out. Gidion was making simple marks on his scythe, such as a trail of cloth and other small ornaments. Ruby walked over to where he had outlined a second scythe and Ruby instantly understood what he implied for her to do. Looking at the carving for a minute ruby knew exactly what she was going for. After a few minutes of carving she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The simple scythe had segmented parts for it blade while thorn vines ran across the blade and staff part. Finally a trail of ribbon extended to where Gidion had partway carved his ribbon. After admiring their handiwork for a minute Gidion took back the knife he had given ruby and proceeded to carve their first name's letter next to each of their scythes while connecting the letters with a flowing script.

"Well what do you think?' asked Gidion with some hesitance.

"It's perfect." Answered ruby in a whisper, though still loud enough where the young man next to her could hear. Pulling out his scroll he took a picture for future reference when he got around to crafting his own weapon. Unbeknownst to both of them Yang was hiding behind one of the trees, silently cheering on her sister and best friend for the future. With of course taking a photo of them leaning on each other and the bond mark they had made. A little teasing material never hurt when it came to her sister or Gidion. She could just imagine the teasing that uncle Qrow was bound to do once she showed him this.

As Ruby looked at the bond mark she couldn't help but feel at home leaning against her best friend as they silently looked at the carving. She knew he would be leaving tomorrow. While she was sad at the fact she knew that he would keep in touch now that he had a scroll. She had instantly given him her number when she found out. After another few minutes both of them wordlessly made their way back to the house, knowing that dinner was soon to be served. Despite everything she was happy for the longest time, even after they left that night. As she waved goodbye Qrow and Taiyang noticed that there was a new spark in the young Rose. They quickly deduced that Gidion had a hand in it, though the pictures Yang showed them had helped in that regard.

* * *

 **Two years later**

Ruby, with help from her uncle Qrow, had finally succeeded in crafting her own weapon after much trial and error. Fitting all the necessary parts in she took the engraving tools that Qrow had provided to put the finishing touch on Crescent Rose. Looking back at the picture she had printed she smiled at the memory of that day. Over the past two years she and Gidion had kept in touch, telling her about his training or other miscellaneous things. Though they hadn't been able to see each other in person she was just happy to able to talk to him. Both of them laid out their ambitions, fears and even insecurities over the past two years, forming a friendship the young Ruby was eternally grateful for.

As she started to work on the engraving she thought more about Gidion. He had steadily been getting more training, if his haggard appearance when they talked sometimes was anything to go by. Qrow himself shuddered when Ruby had asked what training under Grandpa Gherman was like. After finishing the base she took the finer tools and begun to work out the finer parts of it. As she concentrated her mind went back the ashen haired youth that she considered her best friend. Yang herself would comment on how handsome he was becoming, much to the embarrassment of the younger sister. Secretly she agreed with Yang but would never let her sister know for fear of the amount of teasing that would proceed from that admission. As she put the final touches on the engraving her scroll pinged with a familiar tune. Looking at the message she couldn't help but giggle at the coincidence.

 _You finish with your weapon yet? – G_

 _Just did. You? – R_

 _Same. Here's a picture – G_

Ruby downloaded the image and was instantly star struck. The scythe that was pictured before her was just as beautiful as Grandpa Gherman and Qrow's. A sleek black metal formed the interlocking blades which looked like a cross between her mechanisms and the sleekness of Gherman's. Since the blade was black she could clearly see the Bond Mark he had engraved, with one side his ashen silver and the other her unique red. Looking over the rest of his weapon she noticed that the blade seemed to compact by swinging down and interlocking, forming both a straight sword and rifle, if she was to guess. Her answer came in the form of another text and she had to suppress another giggle as how well Gidion knew her.

 _Because I know you're going to pester me until I tell you the blade retracts forming a single edge sword while also allowing me to use the rifle function. Sniper rifle just in case I guessed your next question. – G_

 _You're no fun. –R_

 _Uhuh. How about your baby? – G_

For the next hour and a half they traded schematics, ideas and stories as the day dwindled down. By the time they had said their goodbyes Ruby felt a lingering sensation, as if she was missing a part of herself after they had been talking for so long. Writing it off for later she proceeded home excited to show her family the work she had put into her scythe.

* * *

 **Another Two Years**

Ruby sighed as she made her way to the bullhead that was waiting to take the aspiring hunters and huntresses in training to Beacon. She was excited that she was going to Beacon, but a little sad at the same time. From the last few times they had talked Gidion was being vague in his responses. It frustrated Ruby to no end when she couldn't sate her curiosity. She also felt guilty at the fact that she wouldn't be attending beacon with him. She idly stroked Crescent Rose where their bond mark was, a nervous tick she had developed in the last two years. Knowing it was there gave her some comfort when she was nervous or scared. Though Yang had been teasing her increasingly about her friendship with Gidion she couldn't help but think about the approving smirk he would give her as they practiced their forms together. Whenever he got a chance to visit, as Gherman approved he was ready to go without supervision to visit family. They would spend hours comparing techniques and schematics. Yang had once found them asleep at their 'Workshop' Table and had teased the both of them to no ends about it.

Looking back out to Vale she felt a warm sensation on her cheeks whenever she thought about Gidion. The last two years she had come to see him as more than her best friend. Yang would often comment on how close they were making both her and Gidion sputtering messes while she laughed at them. She resolved to sort out the feeling she had for him when they next met. Unbeknownst to the Young Rose that was approaching closer than she thought.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Ozpin was regarding the numerous dossiers from the first-years that were arriving. There were some he was regarding with interest, such as miss Rose and her sister. Before he could get further in Glynda caught his attention.

"There is someone here to see you Oz."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A young man by the name of Gidion Ashford."

Ozpin was surprised by this. The Child of the First hunter and one of the remaining silver-eyed warriors was an enigma, as his parents had trained him personally in the techniques of the Workshop. He had met the young man a few times from Gherman's visits. The headmaster sipped his coffee as the elevator revealed the young man who had requested to see him. Ozpin smiled as he took in the young hunter's appearance. He could tell that both his mother and father's style was imbedded within him. Also the weapon on his hip and back gave more credence that Gidion Ashford was the child of Gherman and Maria Ashford, two of the most powerful hunters on the face of Remnant. Though the clothing style gave away that he was obviously from the Workshop hunters.

The young man before him was garbed in what Gherman had called 'The beginning leathers'. Simple leather was overlaid with various belts holding the numerous tools of the workshop hunters. From throwing knives to medical first aids the coat that all Workshop hunters started with was synonymous with the Workshop. Ozpin chuckled when Simon had described why the Workshop look armed for war most of the time.

" _Think of it this way" replied the hunter after they had been discussing mission reports "When Gherman first started to hunt he was alone. He didn't have the connections that we have currently. When he started to teach us he drilled that it was better to be prepared than to rely on backup all the time. Saved my but more times than I can tell. It just kind of stuck, a tradition if you will."_

Tradition. Gherman was one of the vocal Hunters that Remnant had ever had. It was one of the reasons the council hated the Workshop hunters with a passion he wished they would put into helping the various people of Remnant. Though it wasn't only the council that had a bone to pick with the Workshop. Atlus, and more specifically the Schnee Company, had been hounding the Workshop from the beginning as they were the only ones with knowledge of refining dust to the point it was more effective than anything the Schnees could produce. It was also the reason Qrow got along so great with Simon.

Which further peaked the headmaster's interest. The Workshop was famous for its small amount of actual hunters. Ozpin regarded the young man as he stepped in front of him. His mannerisms were that of the workshop as well.

"Greetings Headmaster Ozpin. Father and mother send their regards."

"I believe we can skip the formalities Mr. Ashford. Though I am curios as to why you are here."

Ozpin noticed the relaxed posture the young hunter took after Ozpin spoke. He had to suppress a chuckle at that. He was distinctly reminded of Gherman and his hatred for 'posturing' as he liked to call it. After a deep breath the young Ashford proceeded to explain why he was here.

"Dad said he taught me all he could. Even mom agreed that it was time for me to 'leave the nest' as dad so eloquently put it. I came here hoping to enroll to further my own expiereince and….."

Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow at the young man's hesitance. After a few minutes of fidgeting he began again.

"Can I trust you with a secret Headmaster?"

"Of course." Replied Ozpin instantly. Nodding Gidion rolled up his sleeve revealing three distinct marking on his arm. Waving his hand over one of them Ozpin was once again surprised when after the mark disappeared the young man before him grew more features of a wolf. Ears, tail and longer canines formed almost instantly. His interest was piqued, though he let the young man go at his own pace.

"As you can see I am actually a faunus. Mostly from my mother's side, though my father's blood seemed to bring out more of the wolf than my mother had for some reason. Dad said that out of all the academies he trusted Beacon, and you, more than the others. That is my second reason."

When he finally met the Headmasters eye's Ozpin could see the fear and hurt that the young man had suffered because of his heritage. But underneath it was the will to do whatever it took to get his approval. 'Gherman would be proud of him.' Thought Ozpin.

"I see no reason to not allow you to study here. Though I expect you have more experience than most first years despite your age."

Instantly the young man's eyes beamed with pure Joy, though it was tempered by steely determination. Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at the Gidion's expression, before he noticed that the young hunter was digging around in his coat for something. Taking out an envelope he proceeded to hand it to Ozpin, who had his eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"It's from dad and mom. Is there somewhere I can stay until you assign dorm rooms?"

"Yes there is. Glynda will you show him to the dorms please?"

"Of course. Come along now."

"Yes ma'am." The boy replied, falling back into his mannerisms. Before he got in the elevator he turned back to Ozpin. "Thank you Headmaster. For everything."

As he watched the door shut Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he regarded what he had seen from the young Workshop Hunter. The runes on his arm were obviously his semblance, as no one could keep an illusion up for that long in any other case. He radiated experience, though he had no doubt the parents were responsible for that. He chuckled as he recalled some of the stories both Qrow and Simon told him about Gherman's…unique way of teaching. At the thought of Gherman he took the letter and proceeded to read it

 _Oz,_

 _If you're getting this the little pup got the courage to come and request admittance into the academy. Maria and I can vouch for his knowledge and skills, but he has very few actual allies, as most Workshop hunters seem to have. It's my hope he can make friends and allies while attending the academy, though I hear his sweetheart Rose is already there. I wouldn't place him on a team, but have him more as an attachable member for the first years. He has a unique way of getting people to learn from their mistakes and grow from them, much like you or I do._

 _In regards to his semblance he has named it Caryll Runes. Basically he focuses on a particular aspect, such as hiding his Faunas traits, and creates a rune to fulfil that idea. You should watch him go at it creating new runes and the like. I hope he can get over his fear of showing his faunus traits with proper friends, though the young rose will probably pry it form him before anyone else._

 _ON a more professional note Simon has been in contact recently. He and Qrow are investigating the White Fang movements, though Simon swears he is on the trail of the queen. I will attempt to keep you updated before we come to the Vytal Festival._

 _Stay safe_

 _Gherman and Maria Ashford_

Ozpin read the letter again, noting when Gherman's writing ended and Maria's began. Even after all these years those two worked like a well-oiled machine. "It's going to be an interesting year." he mused.

* * *

 **Gidion**

After being led to where he would be sleeping tonight Gidion relaxed for the first time with the last few hours. After dad had told him Ruby was going to Beacon he had begged him to allow his apprenticeship to be over and allow him to attend Beacon. He remembered the wide smiles both of his parents had once he showed them his conviction at the choice, with a healthy amount of teasing about him chasing after his little Ruby. Gidion internally groaned as he changed from his leathers to the single sleepwear he had.

He loved Ruby, more than anyone he knew. From their awkwardness at social things to their love of weapons he couldn't find a more perfect girl. The only thing he was worried about was how she would react to the fact he was a faunus. Looking at the Rune that hid his traits Gidion couldn't help when a pang of guilt rolled into his stomach. He wanted so desperately to tell her. But how do you tell your friends of a lifetime, the one you love, that you had kept something hidden form her for as long as you knew each other?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his scroll went off. Bringing up the message he was surprised when Ozpin requested he accompany him to the opening ceremony. Followed by some mingling with his fellow first years.

"Ugh" he groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But maybe…. Maybe he would see Ruby. That would make it worth it. Resolving to tackle his obvious problem with socializing he went to bed, thinking about the next day. The bond mark he shared with Ruby flared with a soft silver and red light before it left just as quick as it showed.

* * *

Welcome everyone to my RWBY x Bloodbourne crossover. enjoy

Sandewrpally


End file.
